civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
South Africa (Nelson Mandela)
South Africa led by Nelson Mandela is a custom civilization by CL and DMS, with contributions from Regalman, RawSasquatch/Kramer, and Deliverator. Overview 'South Africa' The history of South Africa starts more than 100,000 years ago, when the first humans inhabited the region. The historical record of this ethnically diverse country is generally divided into four distinct periods: the pre-colonial era, the colonial era, the post-colonial and apartheid era, and the post-apartheid era. Much of this history, particularly of the colonial and post-colonial eras, is characterized by clashes of culture, violent territorial disputes between European settlers and indigenous people, dispossession and repression, and other racial and political tensions. President Nelson Mandela's democratic election in 1994 marked the end of political apartheid in South Africa. Under the apartheid, South Africans were classified into four different races: white, black, coloured, and Indian/Asian. About 80% of the South African population is classified as black, about 9% as white, 9% as coloured, and 2% as Indian/Asian. Under apartheid, whites held political power, and other races were barred from voting. While the end of apartheid opened the door for equal opportunity of all South Africans regardless of race, today’s South Africa struggles to correct the inequalities created by decades of apartheid. Despite a rising GDP, poverty, unemployment, income inequality, life expectancy, land ownership, and educational achievement have worsened since the end of apartheid and the election of the African National Congress. The end of the apartheid system in South Africa left the country socio-economically divided by race. Despite this, speech in South Africa remains free and ferocious, has a judiciary system that remains resolutely independent, and legions of reformers and political scientists eager to create the vision of a South Africa embodying the tenets of the Rainbow Nation a reality. Nelson Mandela Having recieved more than 250 honours, including the Nobel Peace Prize, and the U.S. Presidential Medal of Freedom, Nelson Mandela will forever be remembered in his historically prolific role in bringing an end to South Africa Apartheid. A member of the African National Congress party beginning in the 1940s, Mandela was a leader of both peaceful protests and armed resistance against the white minority’s oppressive regime in a racially divided South Africa. His actions landed him in prison for nearly three decades and made him the face of the antiapartheid movement both within his country and internationally. Released in 1990, he participated in the eradication of apartheid and in 1994 became the first black president of South Africa, forming a multiethnic government to oversee the country’s transition. after retiring from politics in 1999, he remained a devoted champion for peace and social justice in his own nation and around the world until his death in 2013 at the age of 95. 'Dawn of Man' "Hail Madiba, Nelson Mandela, ruler, peacemaker, and symbol of a free South Africa! It was through your action that a corrupt system was brought low and the people of your nation could be treated equally and justly. Born to royalty among the vast, rolling plains of the Transkei, you joined anti-apartheid organizations and conducted a campaign of public speaking, sabotage, and revolutionary acts against a state that viewed you and those like you as second-class citizens. It was through you, despite being imprisoned for more than twenty years, that the world became aware of the hatefulness of apartheid, and it was because of your forgiveness that you became the first true South African leader after it was brought down. Oh Madiba, the war to end oppression begins anew! Will you do as you did in life, urging reconciliation and magnanimity in victory? South Africa is an idea for which you are prepared to die, but can that idea, that Civilization, stand the test of time?" Introduction: "I have cherished the ideal of a democratic and free society in which all persons will live together in harmony and with equal opportunities. But, my lord, if needs be, it is an ideal for which I am prepared to die. My friend, what ideals are you prepared to die for?" Defeat: "Death is something inevitable. When a man has done what he considers to be his duty to his people and his country, he can rest in peace. I believe I have made that effort and that is, therefore, why I will sleep for the eternity." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support Full Credits List *''Tpangolin'': Creator, UU Icon, LS, Pedias *''DMS'': Lua, E&D Support, Compiler *''Neirai'': Lua *''Regalman'': Map *''RawSasquatch/Kramer'': LS *''Deliverator'': Unit Model Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Bantu Cultures Category:All Civilizations